The invention relates to constructions for a power semiconductive device, and more particularly to arrangements employing liquid metal for carrying heat away from the active junctions of the device.
In known constructions of this type, a forced flow of a liquid metal, e.g., of mercury, a eutectic sodium-potassium alloy, and the like, intervenes between each of the planar terminal surfaces of the semiconductive wafer and the adjacent outer surface of the terminal electrode, with the cooling effect being provided by the forced circulation of the liquid metal itself.
In addition to the fact that such heat-dissipation arrangement is relatively complicated and expensive, due in part to the large amount of liquid metal required, it has been found that the efficiency of cooling is far less effective than that provided, e.g., by evaporation from large-area surfaces of the electrodes, as in the earlier prior art.